The present invention relates generally a hinge assembly for use on a receptacle closure and, more particularly, to an adjustable hinge assembly for use on a ventilator apparatus for supporting a ventilator end cap of the apparatus for pivotal movement between open and closed positions.
It is known to provide a ventilator apparatus for use on the roof of a building or other structure for venting warm air and other gases from the structure. An exemplary ventilator apparatus constructed for this purpose includes a centrifugal ventilator, a curb secured to the roof of the structure and protruding upward to define an interior plenum, and a cap that supports the ventilator on top of the curb and that is removable to permit access to the plenum for cleaning and service.
The curb is constructed over a hole or duct in the roof of the structure, and is typically rectangular in plan shape, including four upstanding side walls that surround the hole and define the plenum. The top of the curb is open, and the cap is sized for receipt over the curb so that the plenum is enclosed by the curb and cap. Preferably, the cap includes depending side walls that are received over the side walls of the curb to hold the cap in place, and a top wall presenting a hole over which the ventilator is received so that warm air or gases are drawn up through the plenum and the ventilator during operation, venting the gases to the atmosphere.
The ventilator of the exemplary apparatus is a centrifugal roof ventilator (CRV) designed for kitchen use, and is available in a number of different sizes, each presenting a lower venturi base having unique dimensions. The ventilator is fixed to the top wall of the cap, and moves with the cap when the cap is removed from the curb. It is conventional to provide a hinge assembly that is adapted to be connected between the cap and the curb for permitting the cap to be pivoted between a first position in covering relation to the curb, and a second position exposing the plenum of the curb for service and cleaning. It is also conventional to construct the hinge assembly with a first component secured to both the cap and the venturi base of the ventilator, a second component secured to the curb, and a hinge pin or the like for permitting relative pivotable movement between the components.
Several technical problems are encountered in the use of the conventional hinge assembly. For example, in order to permit the first component of the known hinge assembly to be connected to both the cap and the venturi base of the ventilator, it must be customized for use with each particular size of ventilator. As such, it is necessary to provide a different hinge assembly construction for each size of ventilator.